A Rangers Tale
by Alldoom
Summary: The story of a Eldar Ranger trapped in the Ork empire of Octarius, trapped between Orks and Tyranids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_My name is ranger Adathare__, __trapped on the ork world Ghorla. I am writing this as a warning, a help, and a consolation to myself that I have done my duty. In the hope, that if not my mortal remains this record be found._

Me and senior ranger Aldire had undertaken the assassination of a troubling mekboy in the octarius system. This mekboy was one of the few who could manufacture their infernal fighta-bombaz. So we took it upon ourselves to eliminate the barbaric mechanic.

Landing on the planet Orrok we progressed through the outskirts of the ork encampment. we reached the high ground. The reek of their savage lifestyle still haunts me to this day. We slipped through their loose guard unnoticed (for they had setup flakka-dakkas on the ridge)and prepared our sniper gear. Nestled in nook under a rocky outcropping. I acted as spotter. The mekboy was giving a sales pitch to a nob. Master Aldire lined up his shot perfectly and across the encampment I heard the savage "Youz see da great fing bout MY Fighta is dat izz c-" Aldire's las ray pierced the meks head and removed the meagre contents.

The orks around were at first bemused but quickly sounded the alarm. Getting in was the easy bit, getting out was going to be harder. The watch on the flakka-dakka freaked and ran down to the site of the mekboyz unnatural selection, giving us the perfect escape opportunity. I was commending my masters aim when the ground beneath us rumbled. I looked up and saw the sky was filled with dark shapes. Another crash, but this one was much closer. "WAAAAAAGGGHHH" the air was filled with orkish grunts howls and insectile shrieks. _Tyranids._ My master and me immediately started to run. Unfortunately as we rounded a tent we came upon vast melee of slugga boyz and hormagaunts. A few orks had barricaded themselves into the more permanent dwellings and had started shooting into the melee with dakka- and deffgunz. We were attempting to skirt around the melee when a lucky, albeit stray shot from a deffgun hit Aldire in the leg. Before I could help him a hormagaunt jumped onto his chest and ripped him open. The hormagaunt rounded on me and hissed, obviously thinking of ways to harvest my biomass. I drew a powersword and nanokinfe, readying myself for its assault. Suddenly I felt a pain in my ankle, I looked down and saw a ripper sinking its teeth into my foot. Then the gaunt jumped at me and I narrowly escaped death by falling to the right and slashing its belly open. The ripper then attempted to eat my face but I quickly dealt with it.

I once again looked upon the melee. The Tyranids were winning because of sheer numbers, in the middle of the mass a nob and a warrior duelled. The nob was clearly having the worst of the fight with cuts all over its massive body. If that nob fell the other boyz would follow shortly. I grabbed Aldire's sniper rifle and shot the at the warrior's exposed eye, removing its malignant synapse. That bought me enough time to get away from the fight. At the time I was not sure which was the worse idea to go where the orks seemed strongest or to where it was most silent. But I simply jumped through a window into what seemed like an abandoned building. I scanned the room for hostiles and, when finding none, collapsed against the wall. I was tired, angry, and scared. After lying like that for about five minutes I started to think of a way to get off planet. I remembered the words of my master "Even the inferior technology of other races can, nay should be used and exploited. No matter its simplicity." But how did this pertain to my current situation? I could understand its meaning when fighting Tau, dark Eldar, even the petty humans, but Orks? There was only one way their barbaric technology worked and it was totally illogical, it only seems to work when they believe it should. _When they believe it should!_ That gave me the craziest idea I have ever had.

please R&R. criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, to anyone who has been waiting for the new chapter, I'm sorry. I wanted to get the second chapter out earlier but school and my life got in the way sooo… Yeah. Anyway I`ve looked at other fiction on the site and I now know how it should look. So without further adoo.**

Chapter 2

Seeing my chance to get of world I crept towards the aircraft and checked for hostiles. I didn`t see anyone nearby yet I could still hear the sounds of battle in the distance, but it came ever closer. I jumped inside the jet and sought a hiding place. I knew I couldn`t fly the aircraft myself because it only works when orks believe it should work. Inside the aircraft it was rather cramped, with little space for the pilot let alone a passenger. Yet thanks to the lithe form of my race I could nestled myself between the pilots chair and the engine block. I listened for the sounds of battle coming closer. I knew the mek`s compound would be the last place to fall, he obviously held some sort of position in the ork hierarchy, it was surrounded by various turrets. Yet I knew that wouldn`t stop the great devourer. Sure enough I heard orkish voice getting nearer " Zog this ders too many of em I likes me a good fight but Mork dats a lot." "oi flash git wer da zog are u goin'?!" I heard the footsteps were closer now, the cockpit slid open. A moment later a nob sprang into the seat "now DIS is good gubbinz." Even to this day I do not know the meaning of "Gubbinz" I assume it means machine or device. But to continue my report:

The nob eased the aircraft onto the runway, I peeked from behind the chair hoping my unwitting pilot wouldn't notice. He didn't, the scent killers and camo field in my suit were still functioning. On the runway I saw several boyz trying to hold off the swarm. Suddenly a green mass covered the windowshield "oi get off me jet ya bastard". It was a grot trying to save its hide. The nob started what can only be described as "evasive action" waving the planes nose from side to side as we gained height and speed. Luckily the grot lost its hold and flew off to be greeted by the chittering horde. As we started to get higher and higher no other threats were apparent. I saw a few flocks of gargoyles but the jet easily outpaced them.

After another 5 minutes of flying we reached space, and I will never forget the sight. Massive bio-ships hurling spores and acid balls towards the brutish ork rok ships, inturn they fired flaming meteors back. I fervently hoped that my nob pilot wouldn't engage the enemy, but of course he headed directly for the biggest dogfight. I must admit I felt quite queasy after the first 10 minutes of dogfighting let alone the 20 or so afterword's. Although we were outnumbered our jet seemed far superior to both the other dakka jets and the tyranid harridan variants, using their pneumatic carapaces to propel them selves through space.**#**

Eventually the other ork jets became fewer and fewer. Yet my nob pilot still kept yelling and fighting. I started to get scared, if this savage wouldn't realise that the orks were losing then I would have to do something. I let loose a psychic shout _get to the rok cruiser ya git! _I added some orkish inflection to the order to invoke a reaction. The effect was immediate the nob went stock still, but after a moment took a course for a rok cruiser. He seemed quite quiet even when he blew a flock of gargoyles out of the void he didn't shout "dakka dakka" as he usually did. The effect on the tyranids was also quite profound the harridans concentrated fire on us but the nob easily dodged them.

We were almost at the rok ship when I spotted a zoanthrope floating to an intercept course. The nob also spotted it and pushed the throttle to max. Although I'm no psyker, all Eldar have a distinct connection to the warp. I could tell that zoanthrope was about to vaporise our vessel. It bunched up, its cranium swelling unnaturally. Suddenly my pilot switched course from the rok cruiser to the zoanthrope and screamed "DAKKADAKKADAKKAAAAAA" albeit most of the shots didn't hit but the few that did were enough to break its concentration. We shot past the monster on a renewed course for the rok but the zoanthrope wasn't quite finished. Once again it rounded on us and prepared some sort of pyscic attack. My nob pilot swung back on the monster and started firing wildly, all the while still screaming at the top of his formidable lungs. Several of the jets exploding bullets smacked into the tyranid pysker but it still manged to fire off its warp lance, and thank Isha it didnt hit, we would have been turned into scrap. Well we were already flying a piece of scrap, but I digress. Awe tho my pilots explosive ammunition did do some damage, it wasn't enough. But he had such a very orkish plan. Even if the grot bombs on the bottom of our jet had their "guidance systems" killed by the void, the still were VERY explosive. As the nob flew at top speed towards the Zoanthrope he jettisoned his load of grot bombs and soared on past. After about 500m he jerked back into the seat nearly crushing me, however his action was not without reason. It triggerd an swift turn and as I returned to my senses i saw his massive green hand right over the joystick, ready to press the huge red button on top.

"DAKKADAKKADAKKAAAAAA" The five grot bombs floating around the zoanthrope were blanketed by a torrent of bullets. Out the that hail, one managed to hit a grot bomb. The huge explosion rocked our craft and left the nob cackling in glee and the tyranid quite non-existent. Still giggling manicly he turned the jet towards a rok cruiser.

We slid into the hangar just as the Kapt"in decided to jump into the warp. I survived a tyranid invasion, but only just.

Please R&R as always. still planning on continuing it

#sorry i'm just blowing smoke out my ass there but the idea seemed cool.


End file.
